Teh Muses
Jess' Muses (Glass, Krystal, and Roza for fanfics; Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo for "canon") Glass Glass is a Primal, has an ice arm (her left arm) Jess, was that really needed? Yes, it was., and is the muse whore. She's been paired with Julie, Krystal, Roza, Dante, and Vergil. She has two children, twins, with Vergil, named Nathan and Sophie. Her tl;dr backstory is: Glass used to be Krystal, except that, instead of actually getting back to her world, she was infected by a drug known as "the Primal" and found herself getting more and more powerful, to the point where she challenged her infector again. This time, she killed him, but with a price: she killed her best friend as well. Soon after, Glass set to work on infecting the other Legends (although she failed to infect some, and others wouldn't infect) and soon had fourteen other Legends on her side, including Palkia (Kia) and Dialga (Ruga). A year after the infection, Glass and her fellow Primals were told that they couldn't go back to the world of Pokemon, which sent Glass into trying to MAKE a way back. This resulted in the city she and her fellow Primals were staying in to detach from its reality and become a "mini-verse". Glass was originally written to be a villain Krystal had to kill, but Jess soon began to expand on her and that expanding resulted in the muse you see today. On /ts/, Glass uses strikes to talk. Krystal Krystal is pretty much Glass...except without the tl;dr backstory, the ice arm, the white cloak, the yellow eyes, and the kids. She did lose her virginity to one of the Sparda twins, like Glass did. *cough Dante cough*. Dante said she was "okay", whilst Dante was "amazing". Poor Krys. In addition to not having the tl;dr backstory, the arm, the white cloak, the yellow eyes, and the kids, Krystal also doesn't have Glass's need to use long words. Krystal's also more of a blue-haired version of Roza without being a self-insert, but whose personality was inspired by Belle from "Beauty and the Beast". Krystal talks in bold on /ts/. Roza Roza is Jess' self insert from when she was fifteen. Making her pre/ts/!Jess, making her less awesome than /ts/!Jess. Too bad, but Julie and secretly Vergil still love her. Roza was supposed to be a PMD2 self-insert replacing the hero, who turned into a Squirtle and later evolved into a Wartortle. When she was human, Roza had her entire family killed (five members by a Scyther, one by a Magmar), found herself in the paralysis, and got the scar on her right eye along with a bitchslap from reality...all on her sixteenth birthday. Roza talks in italics on /ts/. The TMNT One day, to Jess's dismay, four new muses had invaded her head and began invading her musings. Unfortunately, Jess doesn't like these four because they clog up her PMs with Dani, and the fact that that her other muses love to see their keeper in distress gets them lulzing. Raphael was the first muse to invade her posts, although he seems more OOC in Jess's head than in her fics. He often flirts with Julie and Lady, which causes Jess to facepalm. His font is red. Leonardo was the first muse to invade her head IRL, scolding her for her lack of stealth when she woke up early. Jess still thinks of him as a prick, but he can hold his own against her tirade. His font is dark blue. Michelangelo is still practically the same as ever, even if he likes to join the torment against Jess. Nobody's told him the location of the giant squid yet, for obvious reasons. His font is orange. Donatello is the quietest of the four, which Jess is thankful for. She doesn't quite like the fact that Glass told him where the giant squid was, mainly because she thinks he'd get ideas. His font is dark purple. Dani's Muses (Julie, Dante & Vergil) Julie Dani's self insert, Julie, was created much to Dani's reluctance. Since having a self insert goes against everything Dani stands for. But Jess said she wanted Dani to have a self insert for one of her many fanfictions. She has secksed Glass and Roza. And possibly Dante and Vergil. The three won't tell. Julie is orange-ish/yellow-ish text. Dante & Vergil They were created by Dani (not really, they were created by Capcom.), in her own...idea for how they would act if they were muses. They are constantly fighting over pizza; Vergil likes to steal it from his younger twin for secks teh lulz. They are pretty much the fanservice...and they get tortured by Dani...a LOT. Dante is red text and Vergil is light blue text. They are also often found doing things like this. Blacksun's Muses (Morpheus, IWMM, and Albert Wesker) Morpheus A recent addition to his roster pulled from the Matrixverse, Morpheus is a voice of logic, philosophy, and religion inside Blacksun's head. Morpheus is represented as dark green text. Sounds and looks exactly like Laurence Fishbourne IWMM The Inconspicuous Whistling Mustache Man or IWMM is a muse that Blacksun created himself for the voice of suspicion, paranoia, or irritation. Represented as a four lines as follows: -- -> Hello mm / ___0 or as dark red text. He has an irrational paranoia of Canadaland and is extremely pro-Americaland even leading one man assaults into Canadian territory. What he does when he gets there is uncertain however Blacksun himself believes it might be sabotage measures he could deploy if ever Canadaland was to invade Americaland. Albert Wesker Pulled straight from Resident Evil and Blacksun's first muse formed. Wesker only comes out of the lab in Blacksun's head when he has something important to say or sees a possible asset to his work. Still a megalomaniac and misanthropist he believes that his work will bring himself to the status of a God and he will crush anybody who stands between him and this goal. He is often Seme in Dani's Resident Evil smut over Chris. An idea he finds DEAD SEXAY amusing and extremely irritating at the same time. Wesker secretly loves it <.< Wesker is represented as black text. Firefly's muses (Xavier and Paul) Xavier Firefly's main muse. He is represented by gold text. Xavier is also only 13-14, making him the second--youngest of the OC muses, with his sister Ali being the youngest damn she needs a section.. Xavier is the middle child of Paul and Dawn in Firefly's nameless 2nd gen fic, and the only boy. Living in his sisters' shadows (yes even though one of them is younger... what a loser amirite?) he has no confidence, but he's good at pretending he does. In fact he can be a complete egotistical jackass sometimes. Or most of the time. Disregard that. He's more of a deadpan snarker then anything. He easily gets stressed out, and he will not handle it well if you throw too much at him at once, He and Firefly argue a lot. And he wins most of the time. Also note: his name is pronounced "ik-sei-vi-er" not the other ten billion ways of pronouncing it. Paul One of Firefly's canon character muses. He hates her for her abuse of him, but lately since she has been phasing out as his fangirl... he kinda misses the attention. No wait never mind, he's glad she no longer bothers him. He is represented by purple text, to match his hair. Mao's Muses Laharl Mao-Key's First Muse, the protangist of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. He Seems to want to kill Vergil. Eevee Mao-Key's Newest Muse, The one he uses the most. Is called Fluffy by Mao. Adell The Male Protangist of Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. A fellow Demon hunter. Isn't really liked by Mao. Category:Characters